El pozo del futuro
by Romy Sting
Summary: Eli hace un gran descubrimiento en bajoterra pero este lugar guarda un secreto que lo hacercara mas a Trixie Lo se, lo se mal summary... solo lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa soy Romy y les traigo un one-shot a prueba de balas XD espero les guste. Advertencia: esto contiene mucho Elixie! :D**

El pozo del futuro

Era una mañana tranquila, todos estaban descansando en sus habitaciones, kord estaba roncando, Eli y Trixie dormían tranquilos hasta que un gran grito hizo que todos se despertaran, tomaran sus lanzadoras y salieran de sus cuartos alterados, pero no se llevaron una sorpresa, vieron a pronto atrapado en una red, lleno de baba, con un olor desagradable y con quemaduras leves, pero eso no pudo evitar sacar risas de parte de los demás lanzadores

Eli- pronto que hiciste ahora?- dijo Eli quien no paraba de reír

Pronto- solamente les dije que comeríamos gusanos con salsa y me atacaron, no podemos confiar en ellas!- el topoide estaba más que cansado de las bromas de las babosas y ni hablar de las bromas de Kord.

Kord- traeré la escalera

Trixie- yo la cámara

Eli- para que la cámara?

Trixie- para subirlo a babosanet, el último video de pronto tuvo 200.000 visitas

En eso llego Kord, pero no pudo evitar reír cuando vio a Eli hablando con Trixie, el siempre supo que en cualquier momento esos 2 se convertirían en una pareja

Kord- que están haciendo tortolitos? Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por el comentario del troll, sobre todo Eli

Nada- respondieron al mismo tiempo

Kord- tenemos que ir al centro comercial se nos acabo el limpiador de baba

Eli- bien, iremos al centro comercial- dijo todos escucharon y fueron asía el garaje, montaron sus mecas directo al centro comercial. El camino estaba tranquilo, pero divisaron algo que se movía entre los arbustos, todos apuntaron sus lanzadoras pero vieron algo que los impresiono, era una babosa y cualquier babosa era una infierno, esta era más pequeña que burpy y esta tenia ojos azules. La babosa se quedo mirándolos fijamente pero después comenzó a chillar, entonces burpy bajo del hombro de Eli y saludo a su vieja amiga **(lo que está en cursiva es lo q hablan las babosas)**

_Burpy- Hola tiempo sin verte Brie_

_Brie- si ha pasado tanto tiempo quien es él?_

_Burpy- el es Eli el hijo de Will_

_Brie- wow se parece mucho a su padre y los demás?_

_Burpy- ellos son los demás miembros de la banda Kord el arregla las mecas, pronto nuestro rastreador es un presumido y Trixie es camarógrafa y novia de Eli aunque él nunca lo admite_

_Brie- es la hora_

_Burpy- llamare a Eli_

Ambas babosas comenzaron a chillar y a llamar la atención a los lanzadores los cuales no dudaron en seguir a las babosas. Pasaron por selvas y cavernas hasta llegar a un lago. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza del lugar

Eli- que es este lugar

Burpy- este es el pozo del futuro

Eli dejo escapar un grito de asombro, Trixie quedo con la boca abierta y Kord se desmallo

Eli- como es que puedes hablar?

Brie- es por la magia de este lugar, no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Brie

Burpy- Will solía frecuentar este lugar, es el deber de los Shane proteger este lugar posee la energía de todo Bajoterra

Trixie- dijiste que se llamaba el pozo del futuro por que

Brie- este pozo permite ver el futuro, solo deben colocar su mano aquí esto se los mostrara todo- dijo Brie señalando el lugar donde se colocaba la mano. Eli no dudo en colocar su mano inmediatamente el pozo comenzó a brillar y a mostrar el futuro **(este fic viene con canciones si quieren pueden escucharlas)**

**Canción: amanecí en la playa**

En la playa 2 jóvenes yacían en la arena, ambos en los brazos del otro dormían tranquilamente. Hasta que uno de ellos se fue despertando

Eli- buenos días Trix

Trixie-buenos días Eli

Eli- te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto-el beso suavemente la frente de su amada

Trixie-gracias, un segundo y los chicos deberían estar aquí

Eli- tienes razón, pero ellos pueden esperar

Trixie- si tienes razón- ella le dio un beso a su ¨príncipe azul¨ este rápidamente se lo devolvió- Eli estas todo despeinado- dijo riéndose un poco después de todo con lo que había pasado esa noche. De repente escucharon ronquidos provenientes de la tienda. Era Kord quien no paraba de roncar y pronto estaba igual, ambos chicos se rieron se la situación y decidieron dejarlos dormir

**En el presente con los tortolitos XD…**

Los 2 se habían quedado totalmente sorprendidos, Eli no dejaba de sonreír, igual que Trixie

**Y este es la historia de la semana si te gusto ponlo en favoritos o escribe un review. Perdón por la tardanza tuve exámenes y campeonatos de basketball y bueno mi equipo salió campeón. Les aviso pueden seguirme en mi pagina de facebook Romy2001 Pregunta: cuales son tus disfraces favoritos para haloween? Para mi la Llorona o la mujer vampiro. en fin espero q les alla gustado y mil veces perdón **

**Chau chau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooolaaaaaaaa esto es para los q querían continuación. Estoy feliz :D**

Lia y Tom Shane

Eli no sabía cómo reaccionar el seria el novio de Trixie. El iba a hablar hasta que Burpy interrumpió

Burpy- miren continua

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el pozo

**En el pozo del futuro…**

En una parte de una selva, había un joven **(15 o 16 años)** de cabello negro azulado y de ojos verdes, era muy parecido a Eli y en su hombro una babosa Electroshock

Donde te metiste- dijo el joven, en ese momento apareció una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules, en su hombro una babosa aracnides. Entonces el joven lanzo una babosa carnero y la chica lanzo una babosa tornado, ambas colisionaron provocando una gran explosión

Y la ganadora del duelo es Lia Shane

Ya suenas como pronto

Como se siente perder contra una chica Tom?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Tom lanzo una babosa flaturorinka dejando una gran nube apestosa

Como se siente oler a pescado Lia?- dijo con una sonrisa, Lia solo le dedico una mirada asesina

Gran jugada chicos, dejen los duelos tenemos visitas- dijo Eli que se parecía bastante a Will. El venía acompañado de Trixie, esta tenía el cabello suelto y a su lado un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules

Chicos él es Erik Bravado- dijo Trixie

Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo el – como se llaman?

Yo soy Lia y el es mi hermano Tom

Lia, un nombre hermoso para una hermosa chica- dijo besando la mano

Gracias- dijo algo sonrojada- iré a buscar mis babosas, Tom vienes?

Claro – dijo el acompañando a su hermana

Eli se acerco al oído de Erik y le susurro

Te acercas a mi hija y no tendré piedad- dijo mostrándole su lanzadora cargada con sierra, lista para atacar. El chico trago saliva y se alego rápidamente del Shane

**En el presente…**

Eli- así que ellos son mis hijos

Entonces Trixie se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Eli- oye Trix estas ocupada el viernes

Trixie- no, porque preguntas?

Eli- por nada

Trixie- y tú estas ocupado el viernes?

Eli- no porque preguntas?

Trixie- por nada

Kord- emm chicos no quiero interrumpirlos pero alguien ha visto a pronto

Eli y Trixie- PRONTO

**En el refugio Shane…**

Pronto- hola hay alguien… Eli, Trixie, Kord…

Entonces pronto cae al suelo

Pronto- Ahh

**Y este fue el capitulo de esta semana si te gusto ponlo en favoritos o escribe un rewiev Pregunta: conocen a German Garmendia y cual fue su video favorito el mio fue Preguntas de Twitte miedos y fobias**

**En fin espero q les aya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo one-shot **

**Chau chau**


End file.
